Revenge with green eyes
by DarkBlood54
Summary: Cécilia Dracolis hait Harry Potter. Pourquoi? Pour la simple et bonne raison que son père est mort à cause de lui, en voulant le protéger lui et sa famille. Confiée à Rogue, dès qu'elle apprend que l'enfant qui a survécu arrive à Poudlard, ne tient-elle pas une bonne occasion de lui faire payer la mort de son père?
1. Chapter 1

_Septembre 1981_

Héliors Dracolis arpentait avec sa petite fille les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Héliors Dracolis était un Auror, c'était un grand homme aux cheveux bruns clairs coupé court aux yeux verts émeraudes. Il portait une longue cape bleu marine. L'homme semblait pressé et stressé, tirant presque l'enfant derrière lui.  
« Dépêches toi !  
-Mais papa, j'ai mal aux pieds, grogna la petite fille. »  
L'Auror soupira et prit doucement l'enfant sur ses épaules avant de continuer rapidement son chemin. Il frappa à une lourde porte de bois et une voix grave et rassurante lui ordonna d'entrer.

L'homme posa la fillette dans un fauteuil puis alla vers un vieil homme installé lui aussi dans un divan, entouré d'un homme habillé entièrement de noir et d'une femme aux lunettes carrée qui portait une robe verte.  
« Bonsoir, Héliors, salua le vieil homme.  
-Bonsoir, Albus. Severus. Minerva. »  
Les deux professeurs le saluèrent d'un signe de tête.  
«Comme je vous l'ai annoncé dans ma lettre, je pars en Islande pour… affaire, dit Héliors. Cela va me prendre quelques semaines, voir un mois. Êtes-vous sûr que cela vous pose aucun problème ?  
-Aucun, assura Albus Dumbledore. Cécilia pourra rester ici, ne vous en faîtes pas. Hagrid va monter ses bagages dans une chambre du dortoir des Serpentards.  
-Merci infiniment ! remercia l'Auror. Au fait, gardez ceci jusqu'à mon retour. Si jamais je ne reviens pas, ouvrez-la, murmura-t-il en donnant une lettre à Dumbledore.  
-Héliors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rogue.  
-Mon testament, souffla-t-il.  
-Quoi ?! Vous ne pensez pas… ! »  
Le directeur de Poudlard lui lança un regard froid pour la faire taire. Minerva grommela quelque chose dans ses dents puis regarda par dessus l'épaule de l'Auror.

La fillette jouait tranquillement avec son pendentif ayant la forme de l'emblème de la famille : un dragon noir aux yeux rouges qui ouvrait sa gueule. Tout membre de la famille Dracolis en possédait un. Elle était très petite et très maigre pour une enfant de son âge, ses cheveux étaient bruns foncés presque noirs, ils ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos et ses yeux verts-jaunes.  
« Quelle jolie petite, sourit-elle. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.  
-Oui mais elle tient plus de moi niveau caractère. Bon, je ne vais pas tardé à y aller. Severus, je compte sur toi.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle me connaît. »  
L'Auror fit ses adieux aux trois professeurs avant de se tourner vers la fillette.  
« Cécilia, ma chérie, promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtises. Oncle Severus va te garder.  
-Oui papa. »  
Héliors enlaça ensuite sa petite fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.  
« Je serais bientôt de retour, ma puce. Je te le jure.  
-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois, maugréa Cécilia.  
-Je ferais le plus vite possible. Et dès que je serais rentrer, on ira où tu voudras.  
-C'est vrai ? demanda la fillette, les yeux remplit d'étoiles. »  
Il acquiesça avant de la prendre une seconde fois dans ses bras.  
« A bientôt ma chérie, sourit-il en la serrant une dernière fois. »

Héliors sortit, sans un regard en arrière. Il inspira profondément avant de partir en courant. Cette mission était sans doute la plus périlleuse de toute. Mais il était l'un des plus puissants Aurors donc pas raison de s'inquiéter. Cécilia était à l'abri à Poudlard, Severus saurait la protéger du moindre danger. Il soupira et disparut dans un épais brouillard.

Severus observa la fillette. Il connaissait Héliors depuis longtemps, c'était son « meilleur ami » bien qu'il fut de Gryffondor. Cécilia lui tira la manche ce qui le força à baisser la tête.  
« Oncle Severus, est-ce que papa va revenir ? »  
C'était une question anodine pour lui mais pour elle, c'était autre chose.  
« Oui, Cécilia. Ton papa va revenir dans quelques semaines.  
-Papa dit que tu connais pleins de choses sur les potions, dit la petite fille.  
-C'est vrai.  
-Tu pourras me montrer ? S'il te plaît, supplia l'enfant d'un ton douceur.  
-Oui, bien sûr, bredouilla Rogue. Il est tard. Va te coucher. »  
Il emmena Cécilia au dortoir, dans une pièce à part. La petite fille s'endormit bien vite tandis que Severus ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il s'inquiétait pour Héliors. L'homme enchaînait les missions, se rendant malade à travailler et se mettant à chaque fois en danger. Peut-être était-ce pour lui le meilleur moyen de ne plus se souvenir d'Alicia ? Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver?Il était fort en tout ! Héliors réussissait à chaque fois ses missions ! Donc, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il s'inquiète.

Un drame n'arrive jamais avec les Dracolis.


	2. Chapter 2

_Octobre 1981_

Comment allait-il annoncer ça ? Comment ?

Rogue regard Dumbledore et grogna :  
« Êtes-vous certains de cela ?  
-Absolument. Je suis vraiment désoler, Severus, je savais que c'était vos amis les plus proches.

-Et les seuls, soupira Rogue. Comment vais-je faire ?  
-Dîtes lui en douceur, ce n'est qu'une enfant. Nous ne devons pas la choquer. »  
Le professeur hocha la tête, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore où Cécilia jouait tranquillement avec des soldats de plombs. Elle se leva en souriant mais voyant que son père n'était pas là, son sourire disparut.  
« Cécilia, tu sais, ton papa…  
-Il est mort ? C'est ça ?  
-Oui, répondit Severus surpris qu'elle ne réagisse pas. »

La fillette ne fit rien pendant quelques minutes puis elle éclata en sanglots. McGonagall et Dumbledore entrèrent et fixèrent Rogue qui haussa les épaules, ne sachant que faire. La sorcière s'approcha.  
« Ma pauvre enfant, susurra-t-elle en tentant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
-Ne me touchez pas ! hurla la petite fille. Comment est-il mort ?! Je veux savoir !  
-Eh bien, nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, bougonna Severus.  
-Vous mentez ! J'ai le droit de savoir !  
-Cécilia, dit calmement Albus en s'avançant, ton père est partit en Islande pour traquer des Mangemorts et vraisemblablement Voldemort. Nous ne savons comment il a sut que Voldemort allait attaquer les Potter. Il a réussit à arriver avant lui et il s'est battu aux côtés de James Potter. Mais grâce à son sacrifice et à celui du couple Potter, leur jeune fils, Harry, est en vie.  
-Et il est mort… Il est mort à cause d'eux, grogna la petite fille en le fixant dans les yeux.  
-Non, c'est Voldemort qui l'a tué, corrigea McGonagall.  
-Je m'en fiche ! Il est mort à cause des Potter ! sanglota l'enfant en partant. »  
Elle claqua la lourde porte ce qui fit sursauté les professeurs.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa.  
« Pauvre petite, soupira McGonagall. Qu'allons-nous faire Dumbledore ?  
-Ouvrir le testament d'Héliors, répondit simplement le vieil homme en prenant l'enveloppe marqué du sceau de la famille Dracolis de son bureau. Voyons, voyons… _  
« Je lègue ma fortune et tous mes biens à ma seule et unique fille, Cécilia Dracolis.  
Si jamais je meurs, la garde de ma fille Cécilia Dracolis est remise à Severus Rogue, professeur à Poudlard. »_  
Dès que Dumbledore termina sa lecture, il dévisagea Rogue.  
« Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer cette responsabilité !  
-Ce sont ses derniers volontés, dit Minerva.  
-Mais Cécilia doit aller dans sa famille, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir confiée à Héra ?  
-Vous savez bien que les relations entre Héliors et sa famille sont durs.  
-Mais je ne sais pas comment éduquer un enfant, grommela Rogue.  
-Elle n'a qu'à vivre ici ! s'exclama Minerva. Entourée de professeurs, elle sera bien instruite.  
-Excellente idée, professeur McGonagall, approuva Albus. Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur Rogue ?  
-Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution.  
-Parfait, nous devrions construire une chambre près des dortoirs de Serpentard, au moins elle sera près de vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Rogue.  
-Et que fera-t-elle ? Elle ne va quand même pas étudier dans une classe !  
-Nous lui enseignerons ce qu'elle doit savoir, dit Albus. Peut-être est-elle une cible potentielle des Mangemorts et de Voldemort ? Je n'en sais rien. Au moins, elle sera se défendre seule en cas d'attaque.  
-Mais ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! rétorqua McGonagall.  
-La magie de la famille Dracolis est puissante, vous vous souvenez des prouesses d'Héliors, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui effectivement, se rembrunit la sorcière. Espérons qu'elle ne nous fasse pas des bêtises comme son père faisait. »

Cécilia observa les environs de Poudlard, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Les larmes avaient séchés mais elle avait encore les yeux rouges. Son père était mort. Sa mère aussi. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait autant sur elle ? Lorsqu'elle sentit une larme coulée sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rageusement.

Tout ça à cause de qui ? A cause des Potter ! Et de leur satané fils ! Elle se leva lentement et fixa la lune. Dans un murmure, elle fit sa promesse. Elle vengerait son père.


	3. Chapter 3

_Onze ans plus tard_

« Où est-ce que je range ça, oncle Severus ?  
-Dans l'étagère du fond.  
-D'accord. »  
L'adolescente monta sur un tabouret et plaça le bocal remplit de plantes aux côtés de plusieurs récipients. Elle n'avait guère changé à part que ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant. Elle portait une chemise noire avec une veste sombre et un pantalon gris. Sur sa veste avait été cousue l'emblème de Poudlard, pour qu'on la puisse la différencier des autres élèves. L'adolescente se tourna vers son oncle et remarqua qu'il était soucieux.  
« Un souci ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.  
-Euh… Eh bien, commença le professeur.  
-Oui ?  
-Euh… Le jeune Potter va venir étudier à Poudlard. »

La jeune fille se figea.  
« Ecoute, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas…  
-Pourquoi devrait-il venir étudier ici alors qu'il habite dans le monde Moldu ?!  
-C'est un sorcier et il est inscrit à Poudlard depuis sa naissance, répondit Rogue en rangeant un livre.  
-C'est injuste !  
-La vie n'est pas toujours juste, Cécilia. »  
Elle étouffa un grognement de colère et sortit en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter le professeur. Cécilia se promena dans les couloirs puis entendit un miaulement. Elle se tourna et vit Miss Teigne qui approchait. La chatte se frotta à ses jambes, réclamant des caresses qui ne tardèrent pas à venir. Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard, arriva à son tour.  
« Eh beh, Miss Teigne a reçu sa dose de caresse, sourit-il. Au fait, tu es au courant ?  
-Ouais, le célèbre et fabuleux Harry Potter arrive à Poudlard, grogna-t-elle.  
-Célèbre, oui mais fabuleux, peut-être pas, dit-il en partant, Miss Teigne sur les talons. »

Cécilia, pour se changer les idées, alla au Chemin de Traverses chez le Chaudron Baveur. Mais ce fut une mauvaise idée. A peine entrer, les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, agacée qu'on la fixe ainsi.  
-Bonjour Cécilia, salua le propriétaire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me regarder comme ça ?  
-Te souviens-tu de la dernière fois ? Tu as tenu des propos insultants sur Harry Potter et favorable à…  
-J'étais bourrée !

-Et tu n'aurais jamais du mentir sur ton âge, gronda l'homme. Morty s'en ai voulu de t'avoir laissé boire.  
-Je ne le referais plus, c'est juré, promit-elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Un cidre ou une bière.  
-Pas d'alcool, jeune sorcière !  
-Un jus de fruit, grogna-t-elle. »

Ce jour-là, elle rentra tard à Poudlard, ce qui lui valu un discours de McGonagall.  
« Mais pourquoi vous ne me lâchez pas la grappe ! hurla-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
-Cécilia, si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour ton bien.  
-Et le célèbre Harry Potter ? Vous le saviez qu'il viendrait à Poudlard ?  
-Oui, avoua la sorcière.  
-Super, gronda-t-elle.  
-Dumbledore veux justement te voir à ce propos.  
-J'y vais, souffla-t-elle. »

L'adolescente entra dans le bureau sans frapper. Le vieux sorcier était occupé à donner à manger à son phénix.  
« Oh, ma chère Cécilia ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entré. Installe-toi, je t'en prie. »  
La jeune fille s'avachit dans un fauteuil et le regarda.  
« Je sais à quel point tu détestes les Potter et particulièrement leur fils, je comprends ta colère mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas joué les troubles fêtes.  
-Pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
-Cécilia, tu es comme ton père, tu es rancunière.  
-Et alors ?  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est de ne pas t'aviser de faire du mal à Harry Potter. Et j'aimerais te confier une mission.  
-Une mission ?! s'exalta Cécilia. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Bottez le cul aux Mangemorts ? Trouvez un dragon ? Rencontrez les centaures ?  
-Non, réfuta le vieux sorcier. Surveillez et protégez Harry Potter.  
-QUOI ?! s'offusqua l'adolescente en se levant.  
-Tu es une sorcière puissante et même si parfois tu as du mal à maîtriser tes pouvoirs, tu es tout de même capable d'arrêter de puissants sorts, développa Dumbledore.  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Et puis, je ne veux pas de votre sale mission ! Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire ! »  
En haussant un sourcil, le sorcier invita la jeune fille à poursuivre.  
« Vous essayez de changer les sentiments que j'ai vis-à-vis de Potter ! Vous savez parfaitement que mon père est mort à cause de lui !  
-Cécilia, calme toi, ajouta doucement Albus.  
-Je n'accepterais jamais de faire copain copain avec lui ! Mission ou pas mission ! cria-t-elle en partant. »

Le sorcier soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Ça c'était plutôt bien passé.

Le jour de la rentrée arriva et Cécilia dut se rendre à l'évidence, son ennemi allait rester ici. En soupirant, elle mit ses gants et sortit. Elle alla vers McGonagall.  
« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Eh bien, tu peux rester ici à attendre les élèves ou aller avec Hagrid les chercher.  
-Je vais rester ici, grogna-t-elle en se hissant sur la rambarde de l'escalier.  
-Veux-tu que je te présente ?  
-Ouais, je veux bien. J'ai envie de voir la tête qu'ils vont faire, pouffa-t-elle. »

Ils n'attendirent pas bien longtemps. Comme du bétail, ils arrivèrent et au premier rang se trouvait le fameux et célèbre Harry Potter. McGonagall leur parla un instant avant de monter Cécilia.  
« Je vous présente Cécilia Dracolis. Adressez-vous à elle si vous êtes perdu ou si vous avez un souci. N'est-ce pas, Cécilia ?  
-Ouais, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant sur la rambarde.  
-Bien, je te les confit un instant, surveille les.  
-Ok, chef. »  
Un petit blond à l'air vicieux s'approcha d'elle.  
« Alors, c'est toi la dernière des Dracolis.  
-Ouaip.  
-Il paraît que ta famille était riche et puissante, continua-t-il.  
-Ouais, elle l'était.  
-Tu sais comment on t'appelle dans notre famille ? La princesse déchue ! »  
Un murmure se propagea dans l'assemblée. L'adolescente sourit et releva la tête.  
« Sérieux ? C'est super comme surnom ! Remercie tes parents de ma part ! »  
Le blondinet grimaça de colère puis s'adressa à Harry Potter. McGonagall revint, invitant les enfants à pénétrer dans la grande salle. Elle les dépassa et se rendit à côté de son parrain Severus et du professeur Quirell qui la salua. Tous les nouveaux la regardaient étrangement, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.  
« Ils sont sûrement surpris que tu sois parmi nous, murmura son oncle.  
-Oui, ce doit être sûrement ça. »  
S'en suivit de la longue et ennuyeuse liste des attributions. McGonagall appela Harry Potter, le gamin s'assit sur le tabouret et tout le monde retient. Enfin, le Choixpeau prononça « Gryffondor ! » et tout le monde applaudit le prodige. Cécilia souffla et dévora son assiette.

« Cécilia ! appela Albus. »  
L'adolescente se tourna et attendit le vieil homme.  
« Alors, que penses-tu de nos petits nouveaux ?  
-Ils ont tous une tête de con, grogna-t-elle.  
-Ton langage, jeune sorcière.  
-Vous étiez au courant pour mon surnom dans la famille Malefoy ?  
-Non.  
-Ils m'appellent « la princesse déchue », dit-elle en mimant une aristocrate dégoûté.  
-Le jeune Malefoy ne l'a pas dit devant toi, j'espère ?  
-Si et je lui ai dit que c'était un excellent surnom.  
-Tes manières m'étonnent de jour en jour. »  
Ils continuèrent le chemin en silence.  
« Dumbledore ?  
-Oui, mon enfant ?  
-Suis-je… Suis-je vraiment une princesse déchue ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix gêné.  
-Eh bien, ta famille était l'une des plus puissantes et il n'y a plus personne à part toi.  
-Donc je le suis.  
-Mais je suis sûre que lorsque tu seras adulte, tu botteras le train à tous ces petits aristocrates !  
-Vous parlez comme moi, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »  
Le vieux sorcier éclata de rire et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Elle caressa la douce fourrure de son chat, Jocky, un cadeau de la part d'Hagrid pour son dixième anniversaire. Puis elle leva la tête et regarda la lune. Elle était devenu plus forte d'année en année et elle avait commencé à apprendre la magie très tôt, si bien qu'elle reçu son diplôme à douze ans. Ensuite, elle était devenu une employée de Poudlard, elle assistait les professeurs, elle aidait Hagrid avec ses animaux… Mais cette année allait être différente. Jocky miaula et se frotta contre elle. Cécilia fixa une nouvelle fois la lune. 

Sa promesse tenait toujours.

 _Note de l'auteur :  
Euh… J'ai conscience que Cécilia est un peu une Mary Sue ^^' (je sais que c'est impossible d'avoir son diplôme à douze ans mais je devais le faire pour le bien de l'histoire.). Merci d'avoir lut ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur : je tiens à m'excuser du langage qu'emploie Cécilia, c'est une fille atteinte du syndrome de « la rebelle aux gros mots qui se fiche royalement de ses actes et des ses paroles » ^^_

Cécilia se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, enfin le week-end ! Elle se massa les tempes et ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un toussota devant elle et en ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit Ashley MacDean, une sorcière en dernière année et un peu trop sûre d'elle. C'était une fille intelligente avec de beaux cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus turquoises.  
« Quoi ? s'agaça-t-elle.  
-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour réviser mes examens, répondit Ashley.  
-Mais on est en week-end ! Et je suis crevée, demande à quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Tu les as déjà passé !  
-Et alors ? Démerde-toi ! »  
Ashley grimaça de frustration avant de brandir sa baguette sur Cécilia qui la fixa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
« Aide-moi ou…  
-Ou quoi ? Tu vas me faire léviter dans le ciel ? Ou bien tu vas me chatouiller ? demanda l'adolescente en se levant et en s'avançant. Je connais des sorts beaucoup plus puissants que les tiens, susurra-t-elle. Maintenant, dégage. J'ai faim. »

McGonagall déboula dans la chambre de Cécilia sans prévenir. Celle-ci était affalée sur son lit en train de lire un livre, elle leva la tête et lança :  
« Oui ?  
-Mademoiselle MacDean m'a reporté ton comportement irrespectueux vis-à-vis d'elle, dit la sorcière.  
-Et ?  
-Cécilia, pourquoi l'as-tu rejeté ?  
-J'ai travaillé et révisé seule pour mes examens, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais aider quelqu'un d'autre pour les réussir ! grogna-t-elle.  
-Tu as eu la chance de travailler toute l'année avec nous, même pendant les vacances, les jours fériés et les fins de semaines.  
-Et alors ? Elle n'a qu'à le travailler avec vous ses foutues examens ! Et j'en ai assez que vous entrez dans ma chambre sans prévenir !  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue en entrant.  
-Non mais sérieusement ! hurla-t-elle. J'en ai marre que tous le monde entre dans ma chambre ! Alors soyez gentils et dégagez ! »  
Les deux professeurs sortirent sans dire un mot. Severus soupira.  
« Moi qui pensais qu'elle tenait de sa mère, je me suis bien trompé.  
-Les Dracolis ont souvent cette attitude et cette manie de toujours se rebeller contre les règles. Vous le savez mieux que moi, dit sobrement McGonagall.  
-C'est vrai. »

Ce fut une matinée parfaite. Elle était d'abord allée chez Hagrid pour voir Klys, un magnifique hippogriffe à la robe rouge-marron qui la connaissait depuis toute petite. Cécilia s'approcha de lui et s'inclina profondément. L'animal s'inclina à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune fille posa la main sur sa tête et le caressa quand soudain, l'hippogriffe se cabra et siffla haineusement. Cécilia recula prudemment de l'animal, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait faire quand il était énervé. Puis elle vit une sorte de fléchette dans l'aile gauche de Klys.  
« Doucement, murmura-t-elle en montrant ses mains en signe de paix, doucement mon beau. Ça va aller, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant. »  
L'animal siffla une nouvelle fois et donna un coup de patte que Cécilia esquiva in extremis. Elle sprinta vers l'aile et retira d'un coup la fléchette. Mais Klys piailla et lui donna un violent coup de griffe dans le dos. L'adolescente fut propulsée au sol et sa tête heurta violemment une grosse branche. Cécilia sombra dans le noir.

« Cécilia ? Cécilia ! »  
Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une vive lumière s'introduit dans ses rétines ce qui la força à les fermer quelques instants pour s'habituer. Elle se releva lentement et péniblement. Rogue la regardait, inquiet.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Klys t'a blessé, tu as une cicatrice dans le dos. On a été obligé d'appeler la comission des animaux dangereux pour…  
-Quoi ?! Ils vont tuer Klys ?! s'exclama l'adolescente. Il n'a rien fait !  
-Cécilia, leur décision est prise. Klys a été emmené ce matin.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux jours.  
-Quoi ? C'est plus le week-end ? Et Klys ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je leurs ai fait comprendre que Klys devrait mourir sans avoir souffrir.  
-C'est injuste, murmura-t-elle.  
-Je sais mais je dois préparer mon prochain cours. Repose-toi bien. »

La jeune fille avala un sanglot en regardant partir Rogue avant de se lever et de prendre ses vêtements. Elle partit de l'infirmerie, les yeux remplit de colère. Elle savait qui avait lancé la fléchette.

Drago Malefoy était assis à la table des Serpentards pour le petit-déjeuner quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Cécilia bouillonnante de colère. Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise.  
« Si tu veux éviter de souffrir, siffla-t-elle, dis moi pourquoi tu as fait ça !  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que c'est toi !  
-Cécilia, repose-le ! ordonna Dumbledore.  
-Non. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Klys.  
-Ton père n'approuverait pas ton comportement, jeune sorcière ! vociféra le vieux sorcier. »  
Avec un hurlement de colère, elle le rassit brutalement et s'en alla de la pièce.

Quelques jours après ce petit incident, Cécilia avait dû s'excuser auprès de ce petit fils à papa. Pour elle, c'était une véritable humiliation ! Assise sur un banc dans la cour, elle lisait un livre sur les potions lorsqu'elle entendit un léger toussotement qui la fit lever les yeux. Trois gamins la regardaient. Une fille à l'air intelligente et pimbêche, un garçon roux, vraisemblablement un Weasley et… Harry Potter.  
« Salut, dit le roux.  
-Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, se présenta la fille. J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais partir de la famille Dracolis et que tu étais la dernière personne encore en vie de cette famille.  
-Oui.  
-Tu vois, Harry, je te l'avais bien dit, sourit-elle. Il paraît que les Dracolis étaient tous des Animagus, en ais-tu une ?  
-J'ai jamais fait le test, dit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules.  
-Au fait, voudrais-tu nous aider pour notre cours de potions ? Nous donnez des conseils, quoi, parla le roux. »  
Elle dévisagea Harry Potter et sa colère remonta d'un coup.  
« Non.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.  
-Parce qu'il n'est pas question que j'aide des tapettes comme vous, grinça-t-elle en se levant.  
-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! renchérit le binoclard.  
-Ouais, McGonagall nous a dit qu'on devait s'adresser à toi si jamais on ne comprenait rien à quelque chose ! beugla le Weasley.  
-Je peux aussi refuser. Ça ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit que je puisse dire non ? Quand à toi, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Harry, tu es vraiment pitoyable. Alors comme ça, le grand et fantastique Harry Potter n'arrive pas à comprendre sa leçon ? Tant pis pour toi ! »  
Sur ces mots, elle quitta la cour à toute vitesse.

« Elle est horrible, dit Hermione.  
-Et méchante, ajouta Ron.  
-En même temps, poursuivit la fille, ça ne m'étonne pas.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Les Dracolis sont connus pour leurs habitudes à se révolter et à être odieux avec les gens. C'est de famille, répondit Hermione. Tenez, par exemple, Insanis Dracolis avait l'habitude de couper les doigts de ses serviteurs quand ils faisaient mal leur travail.  
-Et si jamais ça nous arrive, que ferons-nous ? pleurnicha Ron.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'elle le fera, dit Harry, Dumbledore interviendra comme il l'a fait ce matin avec Drago.  
-Bon, on devrait y aller, souffla Ron en se levant. »  
Le trio partit, suivit des yeux par Jocky.

La nuit tombée, Cécilia arpenta les couloirs de Poudlard en courant. Dehors, il y avait de l'orage et la pluie tombait à flots depuis quelques heures. Elle monta dans une tour déserte, grimpa d'innombrables escaliers et ouvrit enfin une porte. La pièce était petite et ronde. Il y a avait au centre de la pièce un tabouret avec une boite en chêne. L'adolescente ouvrit le coffret et prit une fiole en cristal. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et la pointa sur son cœur en disant :  
« Amato Animo Animato Animagus »  
Puis elle avala la potion d'un trait et attendit quelques minutes. Une vive douleur apparut dans tous son corps et son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia brusquement. Quelque chose était en train de changer en elle.

Trois minutes après, elle s'approcha d'un miroir cassé. Ce n'était pas le reflet de Cécilia qu'il réfléchissait mais celui d'un immense loup noir aux yeux verts avec quelques boucles sur sa tête et aux crocs blancs. L'adolescente se rendit compte que c'était elle, que c'était son Animagus ! Elle était un loup ! La jeune fille se concentra. Elle pensa à son corps humain et le compléta précisément. Elle laissa échapper un râle de douleur lorsqu'elle se retransforma en humaine.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Cécilia ramassa sa baguette et sa fiole, sortit de la pièce et partit vers sa chambre sous une pluie battante.

 _Note de l'auteur: Merci pour toutes les reviews, elles me font très plaisir! ^^  
Et je me permet d'éclaircir un point... Cécilia déteste Harry Potter car elle estime que c'est son père qui aurait dû survivre et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser sa vie pour sauver un bébé... Oui, je sais, cette fille est cinglée XD  
Merci d'avoir lut ^^_


End file.
